


How to Top a Supersoldier

by FestiveFerret



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Bottom Steve Rogers, Breaking Things, Bruising, M/M, Marking, Minor Character Death - Lamp, PWP, Rough Sex, Seriously There’s No Plot, Steve likes it rough, Super-Strength!Tony, The Bookcase May Need Medical Attention, Top Tony Stark, Wrestling, pinning, rough housing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: Steve was causing the problem in the first place. Steve who had turned bright red and bitten his lip when he’d found out that Tony had been “cursed” with temporary super strength. Steve who had been vibrating in the seat next to Tony throughout this entire meeting.Steve who was currently 100% rock hard, Tony had no doubt, and hiding it masterfully by clutching the shield over his lap.





	How to Top a Supersoldier

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the help and the beta, ashes!
> 
> Thanks for letting me bounce smutty ideas off of you (and for the title) Notebook! :P

This was the longest debriefing of Tony’s life. 

He’d already spent two hours in medical while a team of highly-trained specialists made sure this wasn’t hurting him, wasn’t permanent, and wasn’t contagious. Doctors had fussed over him, making him crush various metal instruments into dust with his bare hands. He wondered if that was what it had been like for Steve when he first got buffed up to Cap Mode.

Thinking about Steve instantly made Tony ten times more uncomfortable than he already was, since it was Steve who was causing the problem in the first place. Steve who had turned bright red and bitten his lip when he’d found out that Tony had been “cursed” with temporary super strength. Steve who had been vibrating in the seat next to Tony throughout this entire meeting.

Steve who was currently 100% rock hard, Tony had no doubt, and hiding it masterfully by clutching the shield over his lap.

Tony shifted in his chair and Steve swallowed loudly enough that he was sure the whole room could hear it.

Would. Fury. Ever. Shut. Up?

If Steve had been okay with telling the rest of the team about their brand-spanking new (also straight up spanking) relationship, Tony would stand up right now and say, “Excuse me, I have to use my new superpowers to fuck my boyfriend into the floor, while I can,” and drag him upstairs. But Steve was nervous about rank, or team dynamics, or something, and wanted to keep it on the down-low until it was less new.

Tony had been trying to think of an excuse that would get them both out of the room without giving anything away for over an hour now. Since the meeting was mostly about “Magical Artifacts Not to Touch and Why” and he happened to be the “Why” in question, it was unlikely he’d get out before Fury was good and finished.

He droned on for another thirty-five minutes while Tony tried desperately to think of the least sexy things he possibly could. Fury’s grating voice was helping, actually. Fury yelling at him: not hot. Fury in a neon pink onesie. Fury singing karaoke in a neon pink onesie. 

Steve made a muffled squeak next to him and Tony’s body responded by ratcheting up the tension tenfold, visions of Fury be damned.

Finally, with one last snap at Tony, Fury snatched up his tablet and marched out of the room. Tony could hear the elevator whirring up to meet him. 

He and Steve both leapt to their feet at the same time and the other Avengers turned as one to stare at them. 

“What? We’re busy, important people with places to be. Why are we all hanging around here?” He covered how flustered he was by marching out of the room. The rest of the gang strolled along behind, Steve still semi-awkwardly holding the shield in front of him.

Fury’s elevator was still heading down so they all piled into the other one. Tony carefully put the entire team between him and Steve, though he was slightly worried that the electricity between them would have everyone’s hair standing on end.

He hit the buttons for the workshop and each of the others’ floors. They chatted amongst themselves but Tony ignored it. Clint got off first, one below the penthouse, then Steve’s was next. He got off, shooting a heated look at Tony before he exited. Thor next. It was excruciating waiting for them to clear. 

A horrible cracking sound brought all conversation to a halt and Natasha and Bruce - the only remaining passengers - turned to Tony. He looked down at the broken off piece of the railing clutched in his hand. “Oops.”

Bruce’s forehead creased. “Are you going to be okay, Tony? You look awful.”

Tony waved the piece of railing at him, trying to look casual. “Just fine, Brucey-Bear. It’s a process getting used to this, but SHIELD’s best and brightest assure me it’ll only be a day or two. I’ll be fine. Great even. There’s this screw that I stripped in DUM-E’s casing and I haven’t been able to clean out his wheels for about three hundred years, but now I can pry it right out so I’m actually feeling pretty good about this latest - “

_ DING _

The doors to the elevator slid open, interrupting Tony’s monologue. Nat and Bruce both stepped off, eyeing Tony with concern. 

The doors slid shut again and finally Tony was alone. He collapsed against the wall of the elevator and stared at the twisted metal in his hand. Wow. “JARVIS, cancel the workshop. Straight to the penthouse, please.”

The elevator slammed to a halt, and started going up again, Tony’s stomach swooping with it. He made a fist and released it, finally giving in to the thoughts he’d been avoiding for the better part of the day.

Steve had a mega kink that Tony couldn’t really satisfy; he loved to get rough in bed. But no matter how up for it Tony was, Steve always had to be careful. One too-hard shove and he could seriously hurt Tony. He knew Steve had never really let go in the bedroom and he wanted to see that so desperately.

He also wanted to be able to pin him properly, hold him down, manhandle him. He wanted to feel Steve give in completely. And now he could. 

“Ahh, fuck,” he hissed out, willing the elevator to move faster. “JARVIS, can you let Steve know-”

“Captain Rogers is already waiting in the penthouse, Sir. He took the stairs.”

Tony chuckled, even as the thought of Steve up there waiting for him set him off again. Finally, the doors slid open to Tony’s beautiful apartment and the even more beautiful sight that awaited him: Steve hovering impatiently by the door.

There was a beat of pause, as their eyes met. Steve blushed bright red and then they collided.

They were both tentative at first, playing around at the edges of Tony’s newfound strength. He gripped Steve’s forearms and squeezed until he squeaked. Steve rutted up against him, scraping his teeth up Tony’s neck to his earlobe and for once Tony was able to withstand the desperate pressure from Steve’s hips without giving in. That alone seemed to wind Steve even tighter and needy, little noises started leaking from his throat. Tony slid his hands from Steve’s arms to his chest, turning to capture Steve’s mouth with a fierce kiss. 

Then he shoved. 

Steve staggered backwards, eyes wide in surprise. He hit the wall with a thud, catching himself with his hands flat out behind him. His knees buckled a little and his gaze slid up Tony’s form, from his feet to face. “Holy shit, Tony,” he rasped out.

Tony stepped forward until he crowded Steve up against the wall. He pressed a flat palm against Steve’s chest, pinning him to the wall. They’d done this before, Tony holding Steve down, but this time it wasn’t manufactured, it was real. And Tony could see the moment it really sunk in for Steve that he couldn’t easily push Tony away, even with all his unnatural strength. His eyes widened and he breathed out the most amazing noise of want. It dug into Tony’s gut and twisted.

Tony pushed against him even harder, burying his face in Steve’s neck. God, he smelled so good. “Is this what you want, Steve?” he breathed out against flushed skin.

“Yes,” he moaned, but his hands gripped Tony’s hips hard, too hard, and started shoving away from the wall.

Tony sunk his teeth into Steve’s neck in retaliation and he yelped. Tony pulled back and saw an honest to goodness bruise forming there. He’d never been able to mark Steve before and the sight sent a pulse of arousal straight through his core.

Steve wrestled them back away from the wall and shoved his tongue in Tony’s mouth, rough and wild, just taking what he wanted. It was like letting a wild animal out of its cage. Tony wasn’t going to let him have it that easily, though. 

He spun them, marvelling at how easy it was to swing Steve to the side, and dumped him on the table, sending papers, his tablet, and some arty thing Pepper had bought him crashing to the floor. Steve landed on his back with a grunt, then hooked his legs behind Tony’s knees and tugged hard enough to pull him forward. He landed with a hand braced on either side of Steve’s head.

Steve’s pupils were blown, he was panting, his breath hitching every now and then, and his fingers were buried deep in Tony’s shirt. He looked desperate and half-crazed, like he didn’t even know himself what he wanted.

“God, you’re so beautiful like this,” Tony breathed out, grinding down hard against Steve’s hips, making his eyes roll back in his head. When Tony didn’t move, they fluttered open again and Steve swallowed hard, then ripped Tony’s shirt off.

As soon as he had access to Tony’s chest, he raked hard nails down his skin, leaving red trails in their wake. Tony shivered. He could feel it, and it hurt, but nowhere near as much as it would’ve before this spell. He could also feel Steve’s muscles tensing under his hands, his arms going firm with the effort of gouging up Tony’s body. He wrapped a hand around each of Steve’s biceps and slid them down his arms, the muscles like smooth marble under his hands.

“Tony…” Steve whimpered, now aimlessly scrabbling his hands against Tony’s stomach. 

“What do you want, Steve? You want me to hold you down and fuck you?” Tony pressed his hand hard against Steve’s crotch and he writhed.

“I - I want you to try,” he managed to pant out. 

A thrill ripped through Tony’s stomach at Steve’s words. The hair on his neck stood up as goosebumps rippled down his arms. “Fuck, yeah,” he breathed out. He started pawing desperately at Steve’s clothes, but Steve took advantage of his distraction to hook his feet behind Tony’s legs and swing forward hard. The pressure shot Tony down to his knees and Steve tipped up onto his feet in front of him.

He’d hit the floor hard and felt faint pain radiate up through his knees. His cock twitched, still trapped in his now very tight jeans. When he tried to struggle up, Steve grabbed a handful of his hair and tipped his head back, running a finger across Tony’s lips. Tony opened his mouth invitingly and Steve stuck two fingers in, swirling them across his tongue. He sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks and letting his mouth water, then tipped his head forward so his cheek rested against Steve’s rock hard cock. 

As tantalizing as it was to be on his knees in front of Steve, that wasn’t what he wanted, so when Steve’s eyes drifted helplessly to Tony’s mouth he grabbed him by the belt and tackled him onto the floor. He was finally getting a handle on his new found strength and he was able to crawl over Steve and pin him with a knee on either side of his ribs. 

Steve’s hands smacked to Tony’s thighs and squeezed. It felt like having a jet engine between his legs. Steve was so strong, Tony could feel it as Steve writhed and struggled, but Tony overpowered him with little effort. His cock throbbed and leaked more and more every time Steve tried to arch up off the ground and couldn’t, until he was a sticky, dripping mess.

He followed Steve’s lead and fisted both hands in his shirt, before tearing it clean off his body. The fabric gave easily and his heartbeat ratcheted up as it started to sink in just how much power he had. He immediately bent down, sliding down Steve’s body to trap his legs instead. His tongue glided across Steve’s abs, then up and over his chest, flicking against his nipples and ending with biting a vicious bruise into Steve’s pec.

He jerked as Tony sunk his teeth in.  _ “ _ Oh god, oh god,  _ ungh,”  _ Steve cried out. His hands fluttered up to Tony’s sides, squeezing his ribs until he coughed out a tight breath, then they jerked down to Tony’s waistband, tucking eager fingers in to wrap them around his belt.

“You love this, don’t you, baby. I can hold you down with one hand. You have to give it up to me. Look at you all stretched out and squirming under me. I’ve always wanted to be able to just take you however I want and now I can. Go on, fight me, Steve, fight me - “ he broke off as Steve moaned, and grabbed Tony’s shoulders, pushing as hard as he could. Tony tensed his abs and pushed into it. Steve’s eyes widened as his arms buckled and Tony pressed their lips together, Steve still fighting and clawing underneath him.

The kiss was violent and bruising. Tony sucked the air out of Steve’s lungs, rammed his tongue into his mouth, bit his lip until he tasted copper. He shifted his hips against Steve’s, setting a rolling rhythm full of promise of what was to come. There was a violent snapping noise as Tony’s belt gave up fighting Steve’s grip. 

Inspired, Tony turned his attention to Steve’s pants, ripping them open and tugging them halfway down. Steve wriggled backwards, making it out of his pants, and as far as the wall, before Tony grabbed him behind the knee and halted his progress. As he crawled over him, Steve reached down and threaded both hands through Tony’s hair. He pulled hard enough that yesterday it would have ripped it out by the roots but, today, it just shot a jolt of adrenaline straight to Tony’s heart and his hips kicked forward of their own accord.

Steve was utterly wrecked. He stopped pushing back and started arching up instead, rubbing himself against Tony’s abs and leaving a sticky streak of precum. Tony was starting to lose interest in the fight as well as acres of Steve’s sweaty, bare skin was suddenly available to him. 

He pressed two fingers into Steve’s mouth and he sucked them eagerly, keeping his eyes on Tony. He was flushed, wild, and bruised.  _ Bruised _ . Tony had marked him, blemished his perfect skin with his mouth and his hands. He’d never seen anything more tantalizing.

When his fingers were dripping wet he manhandled Steve half on his side, shoved awkwardly against the wall next to the bookcase, and hooked Steve’s right leg over his arm. When Tony slid a finger in without warning, Steve slammed his hands back against the wall, denting the drywall, then seemed to suddenly remember he didn’t have to redirect his strength this time and slammed them against Tony’s back instead. Tony’s breath caught with the impact, but he didn’t give.

He fucked Steve with his finger, mouthing his way up the inside of the thigh he had hooked over his shoulder. He barely gave him time to adjust, adding another finger too soon and too rough, groaning when Steve keened and arched into it. 

He’d almost forgotten his own arousal, too caught up in Steve’s utter destruction, but now, feeling the heat of Steve’s body clench around his fingers, he couldn’t ignore it. His cock twitched, rock hard and needy, and his hips thrust it painfully against the harsh denim of his jeans. He pulled back to slip out of them and Steve cried out at the loss. 

He scrambled forward, kicking his pants off behind him, to cover Steve and breathe in his needy whimpers, pulling up his knee to trap it between their bodies. Steve smacked at him with his right hand and Tony grabbed his wrist, slamming it against the wall above Steve’s head. Steve groaned and braced his other hand against the bookshelf. 

Tony spit on his free hand and hastily slicked up his dick, spreading his copious precum around. He rocked forward, pressing in. Steve was hardly ready and he convulsed, bearing down against the intrusion. Tony bent his face down to Steve’s neck and bit down again, over another imprint of his teeth, already dug into his skin. Steve moaned, somehow twisting away from the onslaught and into it at the same time.

Whenever Steve’s body gave him an inch, he took a mile, pressing too hard, too fast, in, until he was buried deep, his hip pressed against Steve’s ass. Steve took several deep, hitching breaths and Tony started to move. He rocked them together, building speed and urgency quickly. 

He knew Steve’s body, as well as he knew exactly what he wanted from this, and he found the right angle easily. Steve’s teeth clenched. He squeezed his eyes shut and huffed out half-breaths between wild groans. He was already so far gone, Tony knew it wouldn’t be long before he came undone in his arms.

Tony slammed into Steve over and over and he grappled desperately at the bookshelf, his head pressed against the wall, his pinned hand going white in Tony’s grip. There was a crash next to them and the tinkling sound of glass breaking, but they both ignored it. Tony growled as Steve arched up and clenched around his cock. 

“Oh fuck, Tony, I’m- I’m- “ he gasped out against Tony’s lips. “I’m goona come, don’t stop. Please,  _ pleasepleaseplease-”  _ Steve broke off into an endless stream of wordless cries then gasped, his whole body clenching and releasing, trapped in the cage of Tony’s arms, coming hard all over his own chest, his cock still untouched. 

Tony collapsed down on top of him, releasing his hand but smothering him with his body. He never let up, fucking Steve through his orgasm and out the other side, pressing in deeper when Steve went lax with his release. He tucked his nose under Steve’s jaw and breathed in the smell of him, feeling his pulse hard and heavy in his throat.

He felt animalistic and greedy, the electric pressure of his arousal shocking up his spine. Steve was limp under him, making little mewling whines with every thrust, but loose and open, finally letting Tony take anything he wanted. 

The coil of his orgasm started to build deep in his gut, twisting tighter with every thrust and he chased that feeling recklessly, even as his super-powered muscles ached from clenching, and his lungs burned for more oxygen. 

Finally, it broke in a great rush and he grunted and stuttered forward, pulsing deep inside Steve. The release of all the tension was almost painfully overwhelming and he pressed his forehead against Steve’s chest. Steve’s hands came up from where they’d flopped on the floor and wrapped around his shoulders, holding him close.

Tony breathed through the shocks, stilling his hips with considerable effort. Eventually, he pulled out, cringing in sympathy when Steve winced. He flopped onto his side and Steve curled around him, wrapping his arms and legs around him like an affectionate octopus.  

They were quiet for a long time, then Steve whispered against his skin, “Thank you.”

Tony smiled and massaged gentle fingers through Steve’s hair. He pressed a kiss to his forehead as his eyes fluttered shut and Steve’s breathing slowed and evened against his chest.

Yeah, he was probably going to keep touching mysterious, magical artifacts if this was the result. 

 

***

 

Tony woke slowly, still on the floor, wrapped in various super-soldier limbs, and with blonde hair in his mouth. He wriggled and squirmed until he was free enough to take in the room.  

Everything had been swiped off the table and lay in a crumpled, expensive-looking heap on the floor. Most of the books had come off the bookshelf, which was looking dangerously close to tipping itself. The tattered remains of their clothes lay scattered about, at least one lamp was broken, there were sizeable dents in the wall, and there were a few spots near Tony’s head where it looked like one of them had ripped up a section of carpet with bare hands.

Holy shit, that was fantastic.

Tony reached out and traced a line along Steve’s bicep, then tried to lift his arm off his chest. No luck - the strength was gone. He sighed. Well, it had been fun while it lasted. The softened pain of last night had heightened somewhat and a line of wicked bruises coloured his sides up and across his chest, disappearing under Steve’s massive arm. 

Steve had mostly healed already, his super-soldier powers had done their thing overnight, but his right wrist still had the ghost of Tony’s fingertips pressed into his skin. At the sight, a rush of blood shot south and Tony wondered if it was too early to wake Steve up for another, gentler round. 

With considerable effort, he managed to shift the lightly snoring Steve until he could pull his phone out of his abandoned pants to check the time.

He had 7 unread texts, all from Clint.

[11:04]  _ Hey guys, I’m really happy for you, but could you keep it down? _

[11:12]  _ Maybe next time you get super-strength you could buy me some fancy ear plugs or something? _

[11:18]  _ A white noise machine? Can JARVIS do that? _

[11:22]  _ Okay so yes, JARVIS  _ **_can_ ** _ do that, but in order to drown you two out, it needs to be loud enough to do permanent damage to my ears. Cap has some serious lungs on him, geez. _

[11:27]  _ Perhaps you could get a hotel room? _

[11:36]  _ Fuck it, buy the whole fucking hotel! _

[11:51]  _ I give up, I’m going down to sleep in Nat’s room. She’s probably not there anyway. Congrats on your very enthusiastic love life. You owe me a new set of arrows that do something really cool. _


End file.
